My Perfect Uke
by Alice Mikina
Summary: Naruto..My Uke...My....lover? Sasuke is horny and needs help relieving it, so he turns to Naruto for help. SasuxNaruxKyuu Yaoi Smut. First story, be kind?


My Perfect Uke..

This is my first story, Its going to be a SasuxNaru KyuuxSasu and IruxKaka

Sasuke's POV

My Perfect Uke..My Kawaii little Kitsune...Naruto...My lover...My Being...

WHAT AM I THINKING!? Im Hetrosexual! Not homosexual!..Right? I dont mean to have these thoughts! Its just.  
Hes so damn cute! With those little whisker marks...and those big baby blue eyes...They make you feel as if he can look into your soul and being, and make you feel wanted... I cannot help but feel...loved...by those eyes...piercing into my heart and soul...It makes me shudder.

Naruto's POV

I was sleeping, and I could still feel his hot glaze on my back...I cover my self up more, hidding my shudders.  
Kami-sama...Why cant he just go!? I already pleasured him!Well..Kyuubi did.. He came four different times! Kamiiiiiii, what am I going to do...?

Flashback

The night Sasuke came over, Naruto couldnt help but hear the blood draining from his upper body to his lower half.  
Kami-sama! Sasuke looked so...perfect, Naruto thought. Sasuke, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, dripping from the rain, his perfect hair dripping with water...those eyes...Naruto shuddered at his thoughts

Naruto's POV "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TEME!? ITS..10 AT NIGHT ALREADY!" I Screamed, my body wincing at the loud banging coming from the wall beside me.

"Dear Kami..GET INSIDE! Before you catch a cold!" I whispered, resisting the urge to punch him right then and there.

"Thank you, Dobe." He smirked, shivering slightly from the coldness of the air and all. "Again, what are you doing here?" I asked, pissed off that he had awoken me from a beautiful dream of Ramen and Women everywheres. "I was horny...and I didnt know what to else to do...and Us Uchiha's, are not people who..masturbate." He shuddered at the thought. Oh Kami..Oh Kami..OH KAMI. What am I going to do!? I couldnt help but check to see if the rain washed away that thing..Oh Kami..It didnt...I couldnt help but gulp though!

Sasuke's POV

I smirked, attempting to hold back a chuckle. I couldnt admit to him, I was thinking of him naked, and I got this hard-on!  
I glomped him, tugging at that cute...tight little shirt on him. Kami-san..I want him more then ever now!  
I ripped his shirt off, nipping, and licking at his neck, nipping downwards.

"S..s..Sasuke! What are you do-" He moaned in pleasure, as I bit down roughly, just below his neck. "What do you think Im going Dobe..? Im attempting to fuck you." I slide a cold hand down his stomach, slidding a hand into those cute orange boxers.

"Sasuke..Are you..sure..we shou-AHH!" I had grabbed his semi-hard memeber, when he screamed. I smirked. His squeel was just to...kawaii.  
I slowly rubbed up and down, slidding my hand back out, and grabbed his boxers, tugging down. "I see your already hard, you baka.." I whispered into his ears, nipping the soft flesh gently.  
God..That...SHUDDER. It made me wanna just fuck that tight ass, but I was patient, I kissed down his chest and stomach, licking the already hard members head.  
He moaned, his hips attempting to buck into my hips, but I held his hips down. I felt my hair being pulled, so I looked up. "Yes, dobe"  
"Be..Be..Beeedddrooooommmm!" He screamed in a whisperIf Possible Oo, so I nodded, pulling him by his legs, seeing as he couldnt move from the pleasure. And I helped him up onto the bed.  
I climbed up onto him again, and started to grind my hard member against his, and He shuddered. I dont know why though..

Naruto's POV

He..I..I MEAN IM NOT GAY! I dont like men that way...right..? But..that tounge of his! I watched him in a daze, after of course..I came into the bastards mouth! "This is going to hurt Naru-chan, but only for a moment or two." He said in a low whisper, and I suddenly felt something at my entrance, pushing in. I couldnt help but wince though..It hurt.  
Soon after he slide in a few times, I felt a great rush of pleasure. I had to moan aloud! It was..great! I think he caught wiff of my pleasure, because He did it a few more times, before I came onto his stomach. Suddenly I felt sleepy, and closed my eyes..

Kyuubi's POV

I had to take over my little precious neko! That..boy, was stealing my Naru-chan!

"Ky..Ky..Kyuubi!?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

I couldnt help but chuckle, the boy seemed soo..naive. "Yes, of course its me Kyuubi." I said, pushing the Pale boy to the floor, climbing ontop of him.  
I grabbed his now soft cock, rubbing it. "Kyu...ubi...Nyyaa!" The Boy screamed, as he came, his member now hard, I just had to fucking smirk, the boy was so pathetically cute it was scary.  
I climbed ontop of him, slidding my thick hard cock into him roughly, he winced, I moaned. Like the saying "Your pain, my pleasure." I thrusted some more, hitting that little sweet spot in his tight ass, making him cum again, his seed spraying all over us both.  
I pumped his cock again, thrusting more. "I wanna cum too!" I screamed, arching my back, as I came into him, gripping his cock, a little bit to hard, because he came into my hand, panting.

"Ah..hahahaahahaha..." I chuckled, I still cant help but feel he's fucking cute. I fell beside him, attempting to keep my already sleepy eyes open. "Heh...Make me cum again you fucking Kitsune..!"The boy screamed at me, slidding his hard member into me.

I Moaned loudly, bucking my hips, wanting him to go deeper. Fuck...I might cum soon, I thought to myself, shivering. The boy-Sasuke- Thrusted more, hitting my Prostate multiple times. I groaned, holding my orgasm back.  
" Fuck...SASUKEEE!" I screamed, releasing my seed onto him, and myself, closing my eyes, letting myself, and Naru-chan sleep, but I felt the Uchiha boy collapse ontop of me, sleeping.

Naruto's POV

I woke up, sore and stiff. "...The hell happened...?" I attempted to sit up, wincing at the pain, flowing from my asshole. "Damn Teme.." I felt something squirm beside me, and I looked and...to my utter..shock..THAT TEME WAS BESIDE ME?  
I just had to back away, but couldnt, he had latched on to me to tightly. I squirmed, WIGGLED! He wouldnt let go, he was muttering stuff though, god...he smelt so good last night...like rain and lilys...

Narrators POV

Naruto looked over at his bedside clock, and screamed loudly, squirming out of his new lovers grasp. Sasuke looked up sleepily, blinking.

"What you Dobe..? OH SHIT!" He quickly got his boxers on, noticing the time, as Naruto raced to get ready, pushing the almost naked Uchiha out the door with him. Sasuke raced back to his place, getting some clothes on, meeting Sakura and Naruto at the bridge they always met at.

"...What happened to you two?" Sakura asked them, watching Naruto wince as he sat on the boards, watching Sasuke wince also as he sat on the boards holding the bridge up.

Soon after Kakashi-sensei, showed up. Smirking as he watched his two male pupils attempt to at least sit. Baka's..He thought to him self, squirming as he felt his own member harden at the memory of last night, seeing as he usually watched Naruto do stuff, making sure he was alright; After all, he was his own deceased sensei's love child.

Teh end. -bowbow- Thank you


End file.
